See No Evil
by Griffin Stone
Summary: (AU) Commander Gren is dead. That's what Viren thinks, anyway. After being blinded by a brutal attack, Gren is hidden away by the castle guards to await a way to get safely away from the castle.
1. Awake

**A/N: This AU starts immediately after Viren returns from the summit.**

* * *

Blazing pain across his eyes woke him.

Instinctively, he tried to raise his hand to feel what was causing the pain, but something pinned down his arms when he started to lift them. He jerked, confusion spiking to fear when he was still restrained and he realized that he couldn't open his eyes!

"He's waking up!" a voice hissed. "Hold him still!"

"I'm trying!" a second voice said back. "Commander! Commander, stop fighting!"

Gren, caught in a blind panic, didn't comprehend what was being said. He jerked again, fighting to free a fist to swing at the attackers. A long groan filled his ears.

"Be quiet!" the second voice pleaded. "Someone will hear!"

"Here! Open his mouth," said the first voice.

Gren felt his left arm pushed down hard, causing him to renew his struggles. His mouth was forced open, then liquid was poured inside before he could move. He choked and automatically swallowed, then his jaw was released.

Within seconds, weariness filled Gren. His thrashing limbs went limp as he fell into an empty sleep.


	2. Hidden

**A/N: Really quick update because the last chapter was so short.**

**I only gave myself a week to write this whole story, so sorry if events are rushed or missed completely.**

* * *

The second awakening was a good deal calmer. The pain was still there, but dulled. Trying to open his eyes yielded the same results -a cloth was bound tightly around them- so Gren laid quietly and tried to keep his breathing deep and steady as he analyzed what he could.

His last coherent memory of his position was chained to a wall, so it came as a surprise to realize that he was laying down on what felt like a bed. As far as he could tell, he wasn't restrained in any way, though he wasn't ready to move too much yet to test it. His armor was gone, making him feel slightly vulnerable.

Beyond what he felt, Gren could smell a mustiness that was lighter than the dungeon in which he'd spent the last week. Wherever he was, it was most likely above ground.

Quiet scuffling alerted Gren of someone else's presence. The sound of soft shoes on the stone floor grew closer until they were right beside him. Gren tried to not flinch when a warm, calloused hand rested on his forehead. After a moment, the person moved off.

Gren wasn't sure what he should do then. He'd long since learned how to use his ears to accommodate two people, but there was only so much he could learn without his eyes.

Gren laid still for several minutes, listening to the other person move around the room. Eventually, he decided that this person didn't mean him harm.

"Where am I?" Gren asked, startled by the rasp in his voice.

"Oh!" Feet shuffled around and approached the bed, then a male voice spoke. "You're awake, Commander. Here."

A strong arm pushed under Gren's shoulder and lifted him so he was sitting, then a cup was pressed against his lips. Gren hesitated before opening his mouth, and was rewarded with cool water that soothed his dry throat.

Once he had drunk enough, Gren turned his head. The cup was moved away, and the man made as if to help him lay back down. Gren, however, pushed back to remain upright. The man let him go and stepped back.

"Where am I?" Gren repeated.

"Oh, barracks, sir. Second level."

So, he was still in the castle. From the man's tone, Gren decided that it was one of the guards speaking.

"How did I get here?" Gren asked.

"Guardsman Turo and I found you, sir. You were in a bad way, sir. Do you remember what happened?"

Gren thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I was in the dungeon."

"Lord Viren's personal dungeon," the guard supplied. "Turo and I were coming back from our shift, and we heard groaning. We found you, sir."

"I see… I'm sorry, I don't know your name," Gren said, stalling while he thought.

"Oh!" Feet shuffled as the guard doubtlessly saluted. "Guardsman Kai, sir!"

Gren's memory was still a blur, so he asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Your face had been cut, probably with a sword by the looks of it."

Gren sensed hesitation in the guard's tone. "What else?"

"I…" Kai cleared his throat. "I believe that Lord Viren attacked you, sir."

"That is high accusations for the King's advisor," Gren said firmly, curious on how the guard would respond.

"Sir… with all due respect, you of all people must know something isn't right with Lord Viren."

Gren gave a dry chuckle. "I'll say. That man needs to lighten up and smell the roses… without draining the life from them. But what makes you think he attacked me?"

"Turo and I, we… well, we've seen the odd things happening in the last couple weeks, sir. I don't know what he was thinking, but Turo thought that we should hide you. We brought you here, then Turo told Lord Viren that you had died of infection to your injuries."

Gren waited. "And?"

"He didn't even want to see your body, sir. Lord Viren ordered Turo to hide your body and bring your armor to him," Kai said.

Gren sucked in a breath. He'd thought that Viren's heartlessness only extended to elf prisoners, but it appeared that he was wrong.

"How long ago was that?" Gren asked.

"Five days ago, sir."

"So long?"

"By the time we found you, infection had set into your wounds. It was touch and go for a time there, sir. We almost lost you. You still need to rest, sir."

Ignoring Kai's last statement and that he was getting tired from sitting up, Gren felt about bed and himself. His body was a little sore, but it was his eyes that concerned him. He reached up, then felt Kai's hand gently take his.

"The wound was right across your eyes, sir. It would be best to leave the bandage until it has had time to heal, sir."

Gren let his hand be lowered. "Across the eyes?"

"Yes, sir."

Fighting to keep his voice level, Gren asked, "How bad?"

"I'm no healer, sir. Turo, the other guards, and I did our best."

"I'm sure you did." Without warning, Gren yawned.

"I'll let you rest, sir."

"Hm?" Gren nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Another shuffle-salute, then Kai moved away. Gren laid back down, staring blindly up. No, he couldn't be blind. How could he serve as General Amaya's ears, when his eyes couldn't see her talking?

Gren sighed and turned onto his side, exhaustion sweeping over him and drawing him back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Considering that he has to listen for two, I just imagine that Gren would be pretty good at figuring things out with just his ears.**

**I was inspired by one of the credit arts that shows two guards with Gren, then it got combined with blind Gren ideas.**

**Guest review response!**

**Random Fan: Thanks! I love those dramatic starts. XD**


	3. Allies

The other guardsman, Turo, was in the room when Gren awoke next. Gren didn't immediately show that he was awake, instead choosing to listen to the guards.

"He's sleeping an awful lot, Turo," Kai said fretfully. "He's only woken up twice in six days."

"The infection and fever have cleared." Turo had a calmer, lighter tone than his companion. "I wonder how long he was in the dungeon before we found him. Chained like that… he just needs rest."

"What about his eyes?" Kai asked.

Not wanting to hear Turo's answer, Gren shifted and pushed up on his elbows. Kai shuffle-saluted, and there was a light scuff of feet from the other guard.

"As you were," Gren said out of habit. It was a bit odd, having guards salute him when he wasn't with General Amaya. "What day is it?"

"A day since you last awoke, sir," Kai said, walking closer to the bed. "Here, I have water."

This time, Gren took the cup and drank for himself. Kai took the cup after he was done, and moved away.

"Thank you for your help, but I have to be going," Gren said, sliding his feet to the side.

"Sir?" Kai said hesitantly.

"I need to get word to General Amaya," Gren explained, starting a little when his bare feet touched cold wood. "If Lord Viren won't listen to her, at least the council will."

"You aren't in any condition to travel to the Breach," Turo said, stepping closer.

"So we'll send a raven. She has to know," Gren said, pushed himself up.

A firm hand pushed him back, then Turo said, "Lord Viren has been monitoring all ravens that leave the castle. He will know right away if we try to contact anyone."

"Then I'll go myself," Gren said. "If someone doesn't stop Lord Viren, who knows what he'll do."

There was a short silence, then Kai said, "I think General Amaya will hear soon enough."

Gren stilled. "What has happened?"

"He has cut all ties to the other kingdoms," Turo explained. "Rumors of shadowy warriors attacking the other kingdoms have trickled into Katolis, but Lord Viren has not investigated or sent help. I don't know what he intends, but it won't be long before rumors reach the general."

Gren liked the bold guard already, but he still hesitated. "I can't wait."

"And what will you do? No one leaves the castle without Lord Viren's approval, and you can't go traipsing about the woods like that."

"Turo!" Kai hissed.

"He's right," Gren said, resting his elbows on his knees. "But if General Amaya doesn't come by the time that I have sufficiently healed, then I'll have no choice."

"Sir."

It was Turo's first time using the term since Gren awoke, and that caught his attention more than anything. He lifted his face toward the guard.

"Your eyes were… badly damaged," Turo said carefully. "I've seen injuries like that."

Gren raised a hand to press against the bandages. "I'll heal."

"I believe you will, sir, but…" Turo gave a gusty sigh. "I'm afraid that your eyesight will never recover."

Gren's hand tightened on the bandages.

"Turo, don't talk like that!" Kai protested.

"Eyes don't recover after being cut that deep," Turo said. Gren wasn't sure if he was talking to him or Kai. "I'm sorry, but they don't."

"They must!" Gren protested, breath hitching. "You must be mistaken. Look!"

Gren ripped away the bandages, making Kai yelp. Gren flung the cloth away. He rubbed his gummy eyes, steadfastly ignoring the pain that this lanced across his temple, then opened his eyes.

Darkness deeper than the darkest night greeted his desperate gaze.

Gren shook his head and blinked a couple of times. He sank backward, and had to catch himself with his hands.

"Sir?" Kai asked.

"It's true," Gren whispered. "I'm blind."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Then there was the sound of a chair scraping across the floor.

"We'll figure something out," Turo said, his voice coming from lower down, as if he had sat.

"Maybe they just need more time?" Kai suggested.

Gren shook his head. "No… I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Either way, the cut still needs to heal, sir," Kai said. "I'll get fresh bandages."

Kai shuffled away. Gren turned his head toward where he thought Turo was.

"I still need to get word to the general about what happened," Gren said.

"Some of the guards have been working on that," Turo said, voice slightly to the left. "But Lord Viren must know that we'd try. No one has been able to get a raven sent out, and I don't think we could even sneak you out just now."

Gren turned his head away. He didn't know what to do from there. He wasn't a strategist, he just wanted to tell General Amaya that she needed to return. He'd failed in his mission, and Lord Viren had gone mad.

"If you will let us," Turo said as the silence stretched on. "We can help you. But we must be patient. Sooner or later, someone will carry word to the Breach. Or, the general may come herself."

Gren turned back to him. "Lord Viren thinks I'm dead, right?"

"Er, yes, sir."

"Let him keep thinking that," Gren said. "You're right, that I will just have to wait."

"We," Turo cut in. "All the guards on this level already know about you, and we all want to help."

"Why?"

Turo lowered his voice. "Lord Viren may command the kingdom for now, but we serve the royal family. And I believe that it is in the princes' best interest that you remain alive."

Gren grinned. "Thanks. Now, what has happened since the general left?"

* * *

**A/N: If there's anyone who can be basically adopted and hidden away by a bunch of castle guards behind the ruler's back, it's Gren.**

**Guest review response!**

**Random Fan: Eh... this story is a tad rushed, so it won't be too detailed... until the final chapter. ;) As for how they're keeping him hidden, it's just kind of a situation where Viren never goes to the barracks and no one other than the guards on the one level have seen him. As for how Gren got to the barracks, Turo just carried him there. If he encountered Viren, he was just "disposing of the body." If anyone else saw him, he was "taking Gren to the infirmary." A couple days later, Viren broke the news that Gren was dead. Gren, meanwhile, is simply hidden away. Anyone keen enough to think that there was something wrong with the situation, was also smart enough to know to not question Viren. Anyway, I hope this answered your question!**


	4. Madness

**A/N: This is primarily an explanation chapter.**

* * *

"Lord Viren went to meet with the royals of the other kingdoms," Turo began, lowering his voice further. "I don't think it went well. I wasn't there when he returned, but Guardswoman Mela was. She said he acted depressed and quiet. He disappeared for some time then."

Gren turned his head at the sound of Kai's shuffle step. The guard went to the bed's edge, then Gren felt a soft cloth wipe his eyes.

"Hold still, sir," Kai said when Gren flinched away. "Your eyes have been watering since the injury."

Gren sat still while Kai cleaned his eyes, though Turo's explanation caused him to remember something.

"I think he went into his dungeon, where I was," Gren said. "I remember, he didn't respond to me. He usually did. He went into the room where the elf had been kept, where he kept a strange mirror."

"Strange, sir?" Kai asked.

"There were markings," Gren said slowly, having caught a glimpse when Viren was moving it into the dungeon. "And he asked the elf prisoner what was special about it. After the elf prisoner… well, he was gone, Lord Viren would speak to someone in that room. But there was nothing in there but him and the mirror. The day you're talking about, he went in there, and when he came out… he…."

A hand settled on his shoulder. "Sir, it's alright."

Gren realized that he was shaking, and breathed out. "There was a dark… coldness to him. It's like he wasn't even human anymore. He went into another room and came out with a bundle. I said something to him… asking the time, I think. The last thing I remember is him grabbing something from the bundle and rushing at me."

"So… he is the one who blinded you," Turo said slowly.

Gren wanted to nod, but Kai was re-wrapping his eyes. "Yes. What happened next?"

"Lord Viren went to the top of the castle. Minutes later, shadowy creatures raced into the night," Turo said. "The next day, rumors of shadow warriors attacking the other kingdoms started to come over the border."

"Has Katolis been attacked?" Gren asked.

Turo's silence was answer enough.

"So, the meeting must not have gone well. Doubtlessly, Lord Viren was trying to get the other kingdoms' armies to join him in an attack on Xadia," Gren said. "And when they refused, he must have used dark magic against them."

"That's what no one dares say aloud," Turo said. "But everyone is thinking it."

"For such an open act, news will soon reach the Breach," Gren said. "General Amaya will have to come."

"Hopefully the general comes before the other kingdoms realize the source of their attacks," Turo murmured.

"This conversation is treason," Kai said in an even quieter tone.

"Agreed. Thank you for explaining, but we should hold this talk for safer times," Gren said.

"For now, we wait," Turo said in agreement.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Guest review response!**

**Random Fan: Well... the original plan did have him freaking out so badly that Turo had to give him medicine to knock him out again... Thanks! I'm trying...**


	5. Step

Three guards shared the barracks room, the fourth having been sent to the village a couple weeks previously. Besides Kai and Turo, there was also Guardsman Corin, an older guard often stationed in the throne room.

It was through Corin and his twin sister Cora that Gren got most of his information on the happenings of the kingdom.

Viren had somehow kept the council on his side, steadily gaining control of the kingdom affairs as the days went on. Viren had cut all ties with the other kingdoms, claiming that Katolis had to focus on itself until they had news on the missing princes.

Gren, meanwhile, worked on adjusting to his new blindness. He was already well practiced in using his ears to learn things, but now he was almost fully dependant on his hearing.

Gren learned the voices of the guards sharing the room with him, along with a few others like Cora.

He discovered that he could distinguish some of the guards by their footsteps as well. Kai's shuffle-step was most easily discernible. Turo had a quick step with a careless scuff. Corin and Cora had even, steady steps that were so similar that they could both walk down the hall and Gren would think that there was only one twin present.

But most of all, Gren had to learn how to navigate walking.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for this, sir?" Kai asked uncertainly.

"It's been a week and a half," Gren answered with a smile. He'd long stopped trying to get Kai to stop calling him "sir." "I've been itching to get out of bed for days."

"Let him be," Turo said from across the room. "Anything to stop his pleads."

Gren chuckled. "You try laying in bed for a week and a half."

"I wish I could!" was his answer.

Gren tightened his hold on the wooden staff that Corin had found for him. He pushed himself up and stood with only a slight wobble.

"Feel alright, sir?" Kai asked.

"Great, actually," Gren said.

Gren turned his head back-and-forth out of habit. The bandages had been removed that morning, with the same darkness. This had prompted Gren's decision to start walking again.

"The floor is clear for five feet," Kai supplied.

Gren nodded and took a step. That wasn't so bad, so he took another, then another, before Kai cried out and Gren's knees hit something. He tumbled forward, staff flying out of his hands as he hit the floor head-first.

"Sir, are you okay?!" Kai asked, hands fluttering over Gren's shoulders.

Gren, sprawled over the obstacle, grunted. "As good as I should expect."

Gren slid backward so he knelt on the floor. He ran his hands over the obstacle, determining it to be a chair.

"Maybe it's too early for this," Kai fretted.

"No, I need to learn how to do this," Gren said. He used the chair to stand back up. "Where's the staff?"

"Atta boy!" Turo said.

The worn staff was placed back in Gren's hand. Gren set about walking slowly around the room. This time, he kept a cautious hand out and slid the staff in front of him for obstacles.

By evening -noticeable by the cooler breeze from the window and less chatter in the courtyard below- Gren had a fair layout of the room in his head.

Three beds were lined perpendicular with one wall, with Corin's bed set length-wise across from them to give the senior guard extra space. At the foot of each bed was a chest for personal belongings. The door to the room was on the same wall as Corin's bed, and there was a window in the two spaces between the other beds. The guards hung their armor and weapons on racks around the fireplace on the left wall, and at the right wall was a table with a basin of water -which Kai had to rescue on Gren's first encounter- and a towel. In the corner of the room between Gren's bed and the small table was a washtub and chamberpot, with a blanket hung for privacy. A long table and four chairs occupied the center of the room.

At least, Gren thought he had the room figured out as he turned toward his bed. Walking too fast, Gren didn't have a chance to catch himself when his knees hit the chair.

_Thud_!

"Ow," Gren, nose to the ground and feet in the air, grumbled.

"You okay?" Turo asked, having just come from the bathing area to see Gren's fall.

Gren dragged one hand so it was on the floor in front of him and gave a weary thumbs-up. Turo chuckled.

"I think that's enough practice for today," Turo said. "Do you want to try a bath? The water's still warm."

Gren nodded eagerly. Being stuck in bed had meant he had yet to get a decent wash.

Gren pushed himself backward off the chair that had tripped him up for the second time. Kai pulled him to his feet and led him to the secluded corner.

"Do you need help, sir?" Kai asked.

"I'll manage," Gren said, grabbing the edge of the tub. "But if you could grab some clothes…"

Since the guards hadn't been able to get Gren's personal belongings from his room, Gren was without his spare clothes and the outfit he'd been wearing when Turo and Kai found him had been ruined with blood, sweat, and dirt. Luckily for Gren, the guards of the castle were always willing to lend things amongst each other, so he had two outfits that Guardsmen Kyst and Kade insisted he could keep.

Gren managed the bath and dressing well enough, though he had to admit that trying to shave without help wouldn't have gone well. Kai helped him shave with his dagger, than helped Gren back to bed.

Gren sighed contentedly as he sat. He was exhausted, but it felt good. He closed his eyes and, for a moment, he could pretend that it had been a normal day of patrolling the Breach with General Amaya...

Raised voices from the courtyard jolted Gren out of his daydream. He opened his eyes and turned his head toward the window, listening as the two guardsmen ran to the window.

"Is that…?" Kai said.

"It is," Turo confirmed.

"What? What is it?" Gren asked.

Turo answered, "It's Lady Claudia and Crownguard Soren."

* * *

**A/N: The "y" in Kyst's name is pronounced as a long "i."**

**Guest review response!**

**Random Fan: Yeah, the elf Gren mentioned was Runaan. Thanks!**


	6. Found

**A/N: I kind of got distracted with a rabbit trail, but this chapter was _so_ much fun to write!**

* * *

"Stay here, Kai," Turo said. "I'll see what I can learn."

Turo hurried from the room.

Gren leaned forward. "Are the princes with them?"

"No, sir. It's just the two of them. Something's wrong," Kai said. "Their horses are gone and Crownguard Soren is using a crutch while… oh!"

"What?"

"Lady Claudia just collapsed!" Kai was silent for a minute, then he said, "They carried her to the infirmary. Crownguard Soren is going with them."

"Why would they return without the princes?" Gren wondered aloud.

"Sir… maybe…"

"No, the princes can't be dead," Gren said dismissively. "Word would have spread faster than Claudia and Soren could travel, especially if they are injured."

Kai didn't say anything to that and, after a bit longer, Turo returned. He didn't have much more information, though.

"Crownguard Soren is recovering from broken ribs, but Lady Claudia is suffering from an illness. Crownguard Soren said that she was performing dark magic."

"But she always does that," Kai said, sounding confused.

"I've heard that the larger spells can have dangerous effects to mages," Turo said.

"How bad is Claudia?" Gren asked.

"I don't know. They won't let anyone but her brother into the infirmary," Turo said. "But Corin and Cora might learn something in the throne room."

* * *

By the end of the next day, the group didn't know anything else. The guards had been sent from the room when Soren went to make his report. All Corin knew was that Soren left in a rush. Claudia was slightly better by then, as Kai saw the siblings walking together in the courtyard.

Gren couldn't figure out what it all meant. The siblings had returned with no word of the princes' life or death. Claudia had been performing dark magic to dangerous levels, and something had changed in Soren's manner. He was quieter, according to Turo. No one had seen them around Viren since the first day, either.

What had changed?

* * *

Gren spent much of his time listening beside the shuttered window. There was always activity in the courtyard, and Gren learned of the coming and goings outside the castle.

He was also discovering new ways to navigate with his ears and staff. Since everyone on that barracks level knew about him already, it wasn't long before Gren moved his ventures to outside the room.

Gren learned many of the voices of the other guards, and chatted freely with them. Most treated him like Turo did -as one of them- which Gren greatly appreciated. Before long, Kai was the only one who bothered calling him "sir."

He was adjusting to his blindness, quite well, actually. But that didn't change Gren's question on what he would do when General Amaya did return to the castle.

A blind man didn't belong in battle.

* * *

Four days later, Gren was wandering the corridor of the barracks. Turo kept an eye on him, while guardsmen Jodan and Kyst watched the doors.

Gren paced quickly down the corridor, running his hand lightly across the wall. He was counting steps between the five doors distractedly, trying to decide whether or not he could convince Turo to help him train for blind combat. It wasn't impossible, Gren knew, though he would only be able to fight in familiar territory.

Gren's foot caught on a loose stone, sending him stumbling a few steps. Turo quickly caught his arm and helped him regain his balance.

Gren sighed. Very familiar territory.

A short, sharp whistle came from the left, where Kyst was. Someone was coming!

Turo pushed Gren forward. Gren reached for a door, and had one halfway open before a voice made him and Turo freeze.

"You two, guards!"

Gren swallowed a groan. Of all the people to wander up here, it had to be _Soren?_

"Yes, sir?" Turo said. Gren felt him shift so his back pressed against him.

"I am looking for…" Soren trailed off. "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes, sir!" Turo scuff-saluted. "We just had a merchant wander up here by accident is all, sir. I was just taking him back to the courtyard."

"I see. Well, as you were. I'll find someone else," Soren said.

Gren sighed in relief as Soren turned away, then tensed when his footsteps paused.

"Is he alright?"

Gren wanted to pound his head against the door. Since when did Soren worry about lost merchants?

"Oh, yes, sir. He's just, er… shy, sir."

"I see. Merchant, what's your name?"

"Er… Gareth," Gren said, deepening his voice.

"I see, Gareth," Soren said, _stepping closer_. "What kind of wares do you sell?"

Gren ducked his head, wishing he had worn a cloak or something to hide his face. "Er… pots."

"You do?" Soren asked, voice brightening. Footsteps told Gren that Turo had to move away as Soren got closer. "I'm looking for something for my sister, and she is always needing pots!"

Gren twiddled his fingers together, not even having to pretend he was nervous. Soren was standing a foot away. He would only have to take another step before he realized to whom he was talking.

"Er… well, my cart's in the stable, sir. Don't have many pots left, sir," Gren said.

"Oh, she doesn't need anything fancy."

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Gren knew he had to get away. He spun away and bolted.

Right into the wall.

Gren fell on his rear, hands coming up to his face with the intent of hiding it. Warm, sticky blood from his nose ran down his face, all the more reason to hide his face.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you!" Soren said, stepping around to Gren's front.

"Sir, it's alright, I'll take it from here," Turo said hurriedly.

"Yes, sir, there's something you need to see in the courtyard," Kyst said, having joined at some point in the confusion.

"I'll be right there. Look, this poor man is bleeding." Surprisingly gentle hands grabbed Gren's. "Let me see."

Gren waved a hand. "I's alrigh, dir."

At the same time, Soren gave his other hand a firm tug. Gren flinched back, face fully exposed.

For a long minute, everyone was silent. Gren blinked blankly at Soren, waiting for his response.

"There's no need to bother the doctors with a simple nosebleed," Soren said, startling Gren. "Guardsman Turo, do you have some water and a cloth in your room?"

Turo stammered a bit before getting out, "Yes, sir? Right this way."

Turo and Soren lifted Gren to his feet and guided him down the corridor. Kyst was sent to see to the supposed issue in the courtyard.

Gren's mind was racing. Did Soren not recognize him? There weren't that many red-haired, freckled people in the castle, though. Soren wasn't so oblivious that the lack of armor would keep him from recognizing Gren. Perhaps Soren hadn't heard of Gren's "death?"

Gren was guided to his bed and sat down. Turo gathered a cloth and some water. Soren simply stood beside Gren, who tried to not squirm.

"Here, I'll get him cleaned up," Turo said. "You don't need to stay, sir."

"No, I think I will," Soren said, sounding worryingly thoughtful.

A scuff-salute, then a cool cloth wiped Gren's face.

While Turo worked, Soren walked slowly around the room. He had a slight hitch in his step, which Gren distractedly put to his recovering ribs. The window shutter clattered shut, then Soren closed the door with a creak. Soren stepped back to Gren and Turo, waiting while Turo finished up.

"It's done bleeding, sir," Turo said. "I'll take him to his cart."

"I'm not leaving, and neither are you," Soren said with chilling finality.

"Sir, I must be getting back," Gren murmured.

"Back where?" Soren asked. His voice became quiet as he said, "I was told that Commander Gren was dead."

* * *

**A/N: Oops, Soren caught on! XD Soren was much easier to write than I thought he'd be, but he's probably a bit OOC unless his personality did actually change after season two. Won't know until season three comes out.**

**Guest review response!**

**Random Fan: Good! I just imagined how I'd start navigating a room with my eyes closed. Gren's just way to optimistic to write as mopey. XD Just then, I guess Soren and Claudia were just trying to remain upright. XD Gren gets all the cookies for all the pain he's going through. I'm a little out of practice, so thanks!**


	7. Impossible

Knowing there wasn't any point in faking, Gren raised his head and spoke in his normal voice.

"For all intents and purposes, I am."

"Hey, I'm over here," Soren said, snapping his fingers.

Gren raised his eyebrows. For all his observations, had Soren not noticed his eyes?

"He's blind, sir," Turo spoke up.

There was a clank of armor. "Blind?"

"In the same attack that had supposedly killed me," Gren said.

"I don't get it. Dad told me that you had gone after Claudia and me, but was killed in an… an accident."

Gren's brows rose higher at the hesitation in Soren's voice.

"No, sir," Turo said. "I found him, and have been caring for him for the last two weeks."

"You and who else?" Soren asked. "And don't say nobody, because there are at least two other people who use this room."

"We all have," said Corin's voice from the doorway.

Gren jumped. He hadn't heard him approach. Corin stepped into the room, accompanied by several other pairs of feet.

"Why does Dad think that he's dead, then? Why are you hiding here?" Soren asked.

Gren lowered his head. Soren had always looked up to Viren, as many boys did their fathers. If he knew that Viren had done this…

"It was Dad, wasn't it?"

Gren's head jerked up at Soren's whisper. "How-"

"I just suspected it," Soren interrupted. "Why?"

Gren shrugged. "I'm not sure myself."

He had a pretty good idea that it was because the mage had gone mad, but he wasn't about to say _that _to Viren's son.

"Stay here," Soren said abruptly. "Guards, back to your posts."

"May I stay, sir?" Turo spoke up.

"As long as you aren't on duty," Soren said as he walked out the door.

Gren listened to the other guards walk slowly off. Soren's footsteps quickly faded.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" Turo asked.

"Hopefully not to get Lord Viren for an explanation," Gren said, wincing.

* * *

Luck was on Gren's side that day. Soren soon returned with Claudia in tow.

"Soren, what's this all about?" Claudia was asking as the siblings walked up the corridor. "I need to get my supplies ready for when we leave."

"I know. This will just take a minute," Soren assured her.

The siblings stepped into the room, the door closing behind them. Gren turned his head toward their footsteps, not bothering to try and hide his face. Claudia's footsteps, softer than anyone else's Gren had heard, stopped abruptly.

"Commander Gren?" Claudia said, sounding startled.

Gren nodded.

"Commander Gren!" Claudia repeated, louder and happier. She walked quickly toward Gren. "Dad told us that you had died!"

"So I've heard," Gren murmured.

Claudia stopped in front of Gren, then gave a slight gasp. Her small hands gently touched the healing cut across Gren's face.

"Can you… see me?" Claudia asked slowly.

Gren sighed. "I'm afraid not. I survived the attack, but my eyesight didn't."

"That's horrible!"

Gren winced at Claudia's reaction. She must have noticed, because her next statement was gentler.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm adjusting," Gren said, attempting to shrug it off. He waved a hand in front of his face, making Claudia remove hers. "The guards are taking good care of me."

"It is healing well," Claudia said. Her feet scuffed and the angle of her voice changed, as if she turned when she said, "Have you told Dad yet, Soren?"

"No!" Gren, Turo, and Soren yelled.

"What?"

"Dad can't know," Soren said, regret clear in his voice.

Claudia gasped. "Don't tell me Dad did this."

Soren must have given her a sign of some sort. Either that, or there was something really wrong with Viren if both of this children caught on to the source of Gren's injury so quickly.

"It was him," Gren said gently.

"That's crazy. Why would Dad hurt you?"

"Claudia…" Soren trailed off.

Gren got the sense that Soren was silently telling Claudia something. He held back a sigh. Really, it was irritating enough when he could see the seemingly meaningless gestures the siblings used, but it was just rude when he _couldn't_ see them!

"What are you going to do now?" Claudia asked after a minute.

"I'm not sure," Gren admitted. "For now, I'm just waiting to see what happens next."

"Don't know how you'll do that one, sir," Turo snipped.

Gren mock-glared in his direction, then waved it off. "There isn't much I can do right now. What about you two?"

"We're heading out tomorrow to continue searching for the princes," Soren said. "This time, we aren't coming back until we find them."

There was an unusual note of hesitation in Soren's voice. Gren knew there was something being left unsaid, most likely the same reason that he'd been left out of the search in the first place.

Claudia abruptly made a thoughtful noise. Gren turned his head toward her, but she didn't speak her thoughts. She gave an excited laugh, then Gren heard her bolt from the room.

"What'd I miss?" Gren asked.

"Not a clue," Soren said, a smile in his voice.

* * *

Soren stuck around, making idle chatter with Gren and Turo about the events at the castle for the last few weeks. Not long after, Gren heard someone run into the room.

"Storm hawks!" Claudia said.

"Uh… what?" Soren asked.

"There's a spell in my book," Claudia said. "It's supposed to be for enhancing eyesight, but there is a modification that should restore eyesight."

Gren rocked back. "You can fix my eyes?"

"I think so. It's untested, as far as I have seen, but I don't see why not!"

Gren rubbed his chin. "It's a chance I'm willing to take."

"There's just one problem…"

Gren knew where she was going. "Storm hawks haven't been seen in over fifty years."

"But no one's been looking for them, either!" Claudia said optimistically. "They spend their whole lives deep inside huge storms. It's hard to find them, much less capture one!"

"So, the creature you need for the spell is pretty much impossible to get?"

"There's a high chance of dying in the storm while trying to catch it," Claudia said, oddly chipper despite the statement.

"That's my kind of challenge," Soren said. "Hey, this could be a whole new hobby. Let's call it… storm chasing!"

"Not catchy enough," Claudia said dismissively.

"No way," Gren protested. "That's too risky for a spell that might not work."

"Look, Soren and I are headed out tomorrow anyway," Claudia said after a moment. "We don't have any leads, so why not just follow the storms?"

"How is that supposed to lead you to the princes?" Gren had to ask.

When she didn't answer, Gren got the idea that, once again, the siblings were having a silent conversation. It was getting annoying, really.

"Just leave the details to us," Soren said confidently. "If there's a storm hawk out there, we'll find it!"

"Don't get killed on my account," Gren said, realizing that there wouldn't be any talking the siblings out of their insane idea.

Claudia's mind was already elsewhere, though. She wandered out of the room, mumbling to herself. "You can't catch storm hawks with just your hands, and we need a cage without any metal…"

"And, we've lost her." Soren chuckled. "Just wait, we'll be back with that storm hawk and the princes in no time."

Gren lifted a hand to wave as Soren trotted after his sister, distractedly wondering why Soren had started whispering when he mentioned the princes.

* * *

**A/N: ****For some reason, I had the hardest time writing Claudia. But, I'm pretty content with how it turned out.**

**Guest review response!**

**Random Fan: Good think Soren can keep a secret. XD Thanks!**


	8. Disguise

**A/N: This might seem like a pointless divert, but it's actually really important for the next chapter.**

**Plus, it was fun. XD**

* * *

"There has got to be better ways to color my hair," Gren said.

"Nothing that's this easy to get ahold of," Corin said. "There, that's dark enough."

Gren reached up to touch his hair, trusting Corin's word that his hair was black or something close to black. His hair was grainy to the touch, as it was now thoroughly full of soot from the fireplace. Already, his scalp itched.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Gren asked, definitely _not_ whining.

"Stop whining," Corin scolded. "We were lucky yesterday that Crownguard Soren didn't tell Lord Viren about you still being alive. The next person to come across you might not be so kind."

"I guess I do kind of stand out," Gren said with a sigh.

"Like a torch in a dark cave," Corin agreed. "I don't know what to do about the freckles, though. Maybe you should let your beard grow out."

Gren gave that about five seconds' thought. "I'll take my chances."

"Give this a try," Corin said.

Gren felt thick cloth settle over his shoulders. He ran his hands along the material until he found sleeves and a hood. It was a cloak, long enough to brush the ground.

"It's Turo's, so it is a bit large," Corin said. "But it will help hide you when we are able to get you out of the castle."

"I'm getting out?" Gren asked, leaving his investigation of the cloak to look toward Corin. "I thought we were going to wait for Soren and Claudia to return."

"Too risky," Corin said. "You're too close to Lord Viren here. And if the other kingdoms decide to attack Katolis, the castle is where they will be headed."

"I could learn how to fight," Gren said. "If another kingdom attacks, I'll be in danger wherever I go if I can't fight."

"I don't know what kind of soldier would attack a blind man," Corin said, removing the cloak.

"I'd still rather be able to fight," Gren said. "What if it was an animal, not a man?"

"You have a point," Corin said. "Or the elves might lead another attack."

"See? I need to be able to fight," Gren said.

Corin was quiet for a minute. "A caravan is coming to the castle in two weeks time. We should be able to sneak you out with them. They'll take you a safe distance from the village, and we'll find some way to direct Crownguard Soren and Lady Claudia in your direction."

Corin crossed the room, to the fireplace. There was a collection of small noises that Gren couldn't distinguish, then the guard walked back to Gren. He halted a few feet away.

Gren waited a moment, but Corin didn't speak. "Corin?"

Corin remained silent. A few seconds later, something tapped Gren's left shoulder. Gren reached up, but the source had vanished. A poke on his other shoulder soon followed. Confused, Gren raised a hand to the same result.

The process repeated a couple more times before Gren caught on. He reached up to his left shoulder as the thing moved away, then made his move.

Whipping his arm to the side, Gren knocked away the spear handle, then hurtled himself forward. He crashed into Corin, making the other man grunt in surprise, and wrapped his arms around Corin. He threw himself to the side, dragging Corin with him to the ground.

"Okay, so you got this far," Corin said, sounding unfazed. "Now what?"

Gren let him go and stood. "What do you mean?"

"You can't use a spear or sword if you can't see your target," Corin said sensibly, also standing. "You're just as likely to injure a friend than the enemy."

"So I don't use a spear or sword."

"You could wrestle all your opponents, but rushing at them like that is just asking to get impaled." Gren was prodded by the butt of the spear that Corin had apparently never let go of. "And you have no muscle."

Gren crossed his arms. "Then what do you suggest?"

Wood tapped the floor, then Corin answered, "Ask Turo to help you learn. I'm too old to be wrestling on the ground like that."

* * *

And that was how Gren spent a majority of the evening pinned to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Corin almost didn't get any scenes in this story, then this one popped out of nowhere. 0w0**

**Response to Random Fan: -phew- I back and forthed a lot when I was writing that chapter, so I'm glad the end result worked out. As for despising Viren... works for me. I feel like canon Viren is going to redeem himself somehow but right now, I just don't see how he could.**


	9. Invasion

**A/N: If you made it to this chapter, thank you and congratulations! This story was originally a one-shot of just this part, but it was too confusing out of context. So, an explanation and a rabbit trail later, here we are!**

* * *

Gren kicked out hard, knocking Turo off of him. He scrambled onto his knees and lunged with his hands stretched out. He connected with Turo, bowling him over as the guard was just standing. Turo's fist connected with his jaw, jolting him enough for Turo to squirm free. Gren hurriedly stood, straining his ears for Turo's purposefully light footsteps.

_Creak!_

Gren grinned and rushed toward the tell-tale creak of the floor. Turo moved backward, but not quite fast enough. Gren crashed into him and lost his balance, causing both men to fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"You have the grace of a three-legged goat," Turo said, shoving Gren's shoulder.

Gren returned the move with a kick at Turo's knee. "And you have the stealth of a mad bull."

"You're both as crazy as spring hares," Kai said from his seat on his bed, safely out of range of the wrestling men. Amusement filled his voice. "Where's the young doe that you're so desperately trying to impress?"

Gren and Turo broke free from each other, both collapsing on their backs. They were breathing hard, both from the wrestling and laughter.

"Chinook," Turo said, naming an nearby village. "Steer clear of that place, Gren. I won't go easy on you if you get anywhere near my Laina."

Gren chuckled breathlessly. "Deal."

Turo groaned as he stood. "What about you, Gren? Any young doe catch your eye?"

"Not anymore," Gren said, blinking pointedly.

"Catch your ears, then," Turo said.

Gren raised an open hand. Turo grabbed it and pulled him to his feet. Gren shrugged in response to Turo.

"I'm on the move too much for a doe," Gren said.

"Just as well," Turo said in a careless tone, moving away. "With a face like that, all any doe would turn tail and flee."

Gren raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with my face?"

"Besides the fact that it's covered in soot?"

Gren touched his face, feeling the sticky graininess of sweat that had mingled with the soot from his hair to run down his face. He chuckled and ran the hand down his face, probably smearing more than he cleaned.

Any further banter was cut off by simultaneous shouting from outside and the clanging of the bells. Gren jumped and spun, hands reaching out for something on which to steady himself. A startled curse burst out of Turo's mouth, and there was a loud thud as Kai hit the floor.

"An attack?" Kai yelped, thumping the floor as he stood.

"Get the armor," Turo said, calmer now.

Gren stood silently to the side while the guardsmen suited up. From the corridor came the sounds of other guards retrieving armor and weapons while captains shouted orders from the stairwell.

A set of footsteps broke out of the corridor noise and into the room. Corin said, "They're at the gate."

"Why didn't the sentries already raise the alarm?" Kai asked.

"They used the cover of the trees until they were right to the bridge," Corin said. "The gatekeepers barely had time to close the gates after the attackers first appeared."

"Whose are they?" Turo asked, stamping armored feet against the floor.

"The sentries didn't know. There's no banners," Corin said. "All ready? We're needed on the battlements."

"Almost," Turo said. "Gren."

"I'm going up," Kai said. "Here."

Gren tracked Kai leaving the room at a run with Corin, then Turo went to Gren. He felt Turo's cloak settle on his shoulders, then Turo pressed a worn handle into his hands.

"Kai left his dagger," Turo explained. "You shouldn't need it, but just in case. Hide here until one of the guards come and get you, alright?"

Gren frowned, but nodded and let Turo lead him to the corner behind the blanket. He heard Turo draw the blanket closed, then he moved rapidly around the room. Chairs scraped the floor and the shutters were closed before Turo went to the door.

"I put the chairs in the opposite corner, just in case," Turo said. "Stay quiet now, hear?"

"I will. Stay safe and watch the others," Gren said.

"I will."

Turo's lone footsteps thudded rapidly away, then there was no one in the corridor.

Gren leaned against the wall. Muffled yells came from the courtyard, but Gren couldn't make anything out past the persistent bells in the background. The distinct ringing of sword against sword soon joined in, meaning the invaders had breached the castle!

Gren was contemplating going to a window, when there was a crash. He jumped forward, barely catching himself when he ran into the tub. Gren straightened and stepped back, then paused.

The noises had stopped.

Gren breathed out slowly, listening to his heart pounding in his ears. Aside from the occasional yell that he couldn't make out, there wasn't any sounds from outside.

Gren walked to the blanket and raised a hand to push it back, when he heard footsteps and voices in the corridor.

"Are you sure this leads to the castle?" someone asked.

"I'm not sure," another voice answered.

Gren gasped and stepped back. He pressed his back to the wall and flipped up the hood of the cloak.

The door to the next room over slammed shut, then the first person said, "This is the barracks. It should lead to the battlements, and we can find a way in from there. Come on!"

Gren exhaled slowly as feet tramped away from the room. He was safe for then, but he needed to find someplace safer if the castle had truly fallen to the invaders. It would be a while before the barracks got more of a cursory look, so he was relatively safe where he was. On the other hand, the guards could simply be fighting elsewhere and Gren should go deeper into the castle.

Gren was still debating on what to do, when the door creaked slowly open. He caught his breath and froze.

Slow footsteps entered the room. They paused a moment later as the invader probably checked the room. Since the guards didn't bother with candles in the daytime, the room would be incredibly dark with the shutters closed.

Briefly, Gren realized that he actually had the advantage in the dark room.

A moment later, the footsteps resumed. The invader moved carefully around the room, getting ever closer to Gren's hiding place.

Gren shifted his feet and held Kai's dagger up. If the invader found him, he'd have no choice but to fight. But, given his lack of success with Turo, he'd have to be quick and hope he surprised the invader. He shifted carefully so he would have a straight shot into the middle of the room.

Gren tensed when the invader paused at the blanket's edge. Armor scratched quietly, and Gren knew he'd run out of time.

Yelling, Gren launched himself forward. He whipped the blanket back and bowled into the invader. His outstretched dagger glanced off smooth metal -a shield- and Gren had to release it before his momentum carried him into the blade.

The invader stumbled backward from impact. Gren threw himself forward again, hitting the off-balance invader into the table. He darted past, only to be halted by a jerk on the cloak that pulled him back. An armored arm wrapped around his middle, pinning his arms. Letting his legs go limp, Gren jerked his arms out. The invader's grip loosened slightly, just enough for Gren to slip away and to the floor.

Gren rolled away and swiveled, kicking his legs out. The invader leaped out of range from the leg sweep, gaining Gren enough time to rise to a crouch. He threw himself at the door, at the same time that the invader stomped. Gren was jerked to a standstill by his cloak yet again. He hurriedly pulled his arms from the sleeves and stood, too distracted to notice the approaching invader until he felt a strong hand grab his arm. Gren lashed out with his free hand, slamming a fist into a sturdy shield.

"Ow!" Briefly forgetting about the invader, Gren danced in place and shook his stinging hand. "That hurts! I… guess that's the point, though."

For his second attempt, Gren threw his whole body toward the invader. The hand released his arm, but only to wrap around his body again. Gren snuck his leg forward, hooking a leg and jerking. The invader stumbled back, into the table. Gren could feel their grip loosen, and started squirming.

Without warning, the invader let him go. Gren started back, then felt a booted foot shove against his stomach. He flailed backward, slamming into the smaller table. His feet skidded out from under him and he sat hard.

Something connected lightly with his head, then Gren was sputtering as sooty water ran into his mouth. Spitting, Gren knocked the basin from his head and used the table to stand.

For a few seconds, Gren and the invader didn't move. Gren was panting hard, and he could hear the invader doing the same. Water dripped from Gren's hair, down his back.

"Can we call it a draw?" Gren asked jokingly, stepping slightly forward.

Gren heard a sharp intake of breath. Something metal was dropped onto the table, but the invader didn't respond. They took a few steps forward, armor clinking.

"Fine," Gren said, then rushed.

Gren had enough time to realize he could be running toward a weapon-point before he collided with the invader, who hadn't even tried to move. Instead, two arms -it must have been the shield that was put on the table- wrapped around Gren. His arms were pinned between his and the invader's bodies, and no amount of squirming was breaking the hold.

"Get off!" Gren grunted once it became clear that the invader was just going to continue holding him.

Gren kicked, but the invader shifted their leg out of the way. They jostled Gren roughly, then shifted their hold. Gren shoved his hands out, putting a bit of room between himself and the invader before they grabbed his right wrist. Gren flailed his free hand out, finding armor and grabbing hold.

The invader stilled and gave what sounded like a sigh. Gren paused, confused, when the invader released his wrist.

A second later, something -it felt like an armored arm- struck the side of Gren's head, just hard enough that his legs faltered and his grip loosened.

The invader grabbed Gren around the middle when he started to fall, and he was too busy trying to shake away the ringing in his ears to fight back. Gren was hauled a short distance. The invader sat Gren down, then they let him go and stepped back.

Gren blinked a couple times and rubbed his head with one hand. The other reached down and found that he was sitting on a bed. He turned his head toward the invader's breathing.

"Who are you?"

The invader again didn't respond. Quick, hard footsteps made their way to the window, then the shutter clattered open. The invader turned and started back toward Gren, then came to an abrupt halt.

Gren had a pretty good idea on what had had that effect. "I put up a good fight for a blind man, huh?"

The invader approached Gren with slow steps. A gloved hand lightly touched Gren's scar. Gren flinched away.

The invader stepped back and did something that made their armor clink. A hand rested on Gren's right shoulder. Gren slapped it away with his other hand, then the invader grabbed his hand. The invader's hand returned to Gren's shoulder and moved slightly down, then away. Gren's captive hand was forced open and pressed against the invader's clenched fist.

Gren shook his head. "What?"

A sigh, then the actions were repeated. They did it a third time, slowly. Gren didn't get it, they just kept touching his shoulder with their hand. Actually, Gren realized on the fourth go, it was just four of their fingers running across his shoulder, just like-

Gren snapped his fingers. "General!"

Gren's open hand was pressed against a scarred cheek as the invader nodded.

"Alright, but why are you signing?"

Gren's free hand was pressed hard against the invader's clenched fist. They weren't just making a fist, Gren realized. They must have been signing the letter "a." But that still didn't explain why they were signing. It should have been clear by then that he was just blind, not-

"Wait…" Gren squinted. "General… Amaya?"

Gren's hands bobbed up and down as Amaya nodded with her head and fist.

"General!" Gren sprang to his feet. "When did you get here? The castle's under attack-"

Amaya pressed Gren's palm against her chest. Gren grinned.

"That was you? No wonder the fight ended so quickly," Gren said. "What are you doing here?"

"General Amaya!" a voice called from the hall.

Amaya stomped twice. Footsteps came down the hall, then someone stepped into the room.

"General Amaya, what are you-" the soldier, whose voice Gren couldn't place, made an odd sound. "Commander Gren?"

"It's me," Gren said, turning.

"But… but, we'd been told that you were dead," the soldier said.

"A lot of people say that." Gren gestured at himself. "Yet, here I am."

"Viren sent word that you'd been killed in the search for the princes," the soldier said.

"He did? Wait… 'Viren?'"

Amaya's armor clinked as she signed. Gren looked automatically toward her, then slumped.

"Er… the general says that Viren doesn't have -or deserve- any power anymore," the soldier translated hesitantly.

"Thank you. I'm a bit at a disadvantage right now." Gren gestured to his eyes.

"What happened?" the soldier asked, either for Amaya or his own curiosity.

"Lo-" Gren stopped himself. "Viren did this."

Gren probably didn't want to know what Amaya signed next.

After a moment, the clinking slowed down.

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier said to whatever she had signed. "I will meet you in the courtyard."

The soldier walked away.

"Hope you don't feel like talking," Gren tried to joke, the reality of his blindness hitting him harder than it had in the last month.

How could Amaya communicate with him? It had taken a full minute just for her to tell him who she was. If they were separated, he would never be able to know what she was telling him on his own.

Amaya grabbed his hands. Carefully, she had his hands follow hers has she signed, "We'll figure it out."

"How?" Gren whispered.

Amaya's hands, still covered by Gren's, clenched and pressed against each other. She made a slow, deliberate semi-circle with them, right to left.

Together.

* * *

**A/N: I'm marking this AU as complete for now. I have a few ideas on where I could go from here, but I don't have the time or inspiration right now. I might end up re-writing following seasons, or leave this as is.**

**I only recently started learning sign language, so I'm sorry if any of the signs were wrong.**

**Can somebody PLEASE draw Amaya and Gren in that character-A-holding-character-B-and-thinking-they-weigh-no-more-than-a-bunch-of-grapes, because I have that image stuck in my head now, and I can't draw it myself. XD**

**Response to Random Fan: They'd have to rely on a whole lot of luck in sneaking Gren out. It would be helped, though, that there would be a lot of people in the trading caravan. (Which is why they hadn't snuck him out in smaller trading parties.) And poor Gren really can't fight. XD I love happy endings, though this ending is kind of bittersweet.**


End file.
